


On Dragon's Wings: I'm a Programmer, Not a Tailor!

by SunFlarerito



Series: On Dragon's Wings [5]
Category: The Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dragondream, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hidden - Freeform, Memories, dragon - Freeform, programmer, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: Yet another piece for AzureDiamond51's On Dragon's Wings AU that is soon to come out.In this piece:George and Sapnap have been trying to get to their friend, but this humanoid dragon in front of them is not the Dream they once knew. Taking baby steps to gain his trust and try to rebuild their friendship, they decide to help him in any way possible, starting with his clothes which might need some work done on them seeing Dream's new appendages.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: On Dragon's Wings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	On Dragon's Wings: I'm a Programmer, Not a Tailor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureDiamond51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/gifts).



> This is just a little piece, nothing too special. Basically it's just George and Sapnap trying to design clothes fit for their dragon friend.  
> Pst, go follow AzureDiamond51 if you are hyped for this Au because I know I am.

George walked closer to Dream. Dream backed up in response. He was pretty sure he would break his wings if he backed up into the wall anymore.

He was  _ so  _ different. This wasn’t him. Scales over his skin, wings on his back, a tail wrapping around his feet. This wasn’t the Dream George once knew.

His friend would have hugged him the moment he walked into the room. He would have grabbed George and Sapnap and pulled them in around him. He would have cried at their presence, being there when he needed them the most.

This Dream was only scared of their presence. He backed further and further away. His eyes were wide with fear. They weren’t his eyes. Dream’s eyes were a forest green, reflecting the leaves in the trees on a beautiful summer day. This Dream’s eyes were purple, like vicious magic. Like the sky when the sun starts to fade away behind a mountain.

This wasn’t Dream.

But it was also Dream.

George could tell Sapnap was having a hard time wrapping his brain around it all as well. None of them could believe such a thing could happen. Since when was the last time your friend sprouted wings and became half dragon, not remembering you?   
  
Never, that’s when.

“Dream?” George tried to call his friend. Dream only bared his teeth and growled in response, backing up further. His teeth were sharp. His fangs were like a snake’s, long and pointy. They weren’t your normal human teeth, but a dragon’s.

Sapnap took a step further and Dream roared quietly. He didn’t seem to want to attack them, but he seemed scared of their progression towards them. He was dangerous, yet fearful. He wasn’t attacking them, which showed, maybe, he had some control over his new self.

Was Dream still in there?

“Dream?” Sapnap crept forward. Dream whimpered a little but covered it with a growl. He kept his focus on them and nothing else but them.

Even though this wasn’t fully his long lost friend, George could still recognize the fear in his eyes. The pain he had gone through. What had happened to him?

Dream’s focus was going back and forth between the two of them, like he was watching a tennis match, deciding who to focus more on. Dream decided to growl and stare at Sapnap since he was closest.

Sapnap reached out to touch Dream’s tail. His new feature on him was unsettling, but also quite remarkable.

His tail was a shiny black with only some scratches on it. The light reflected cleanly off of the dark scales lining the tail. It swung swiftly and with much force, enough to knock someone into a wall, yet Dream kept it hidden and close to him.

Dream snarled and whipped his tail under his wings, covering it from sight.

George sighed. They were getting nowhere. This Dream was not the one he knew before. This wasn’t the man who he played Uno with. This wasn’t the guy he would call and joke around with. This wasn’t the guy who would defend him when Sapnap was being rude. This wasn’t the guy that was absolutely stupid yet so sweet. This wasn’t the guy who was there for his friends. This wasn’t the guy who was good at his job. This wasn’t the guy who made everyone laugh and smile.

…

This wasn’t Dream.

He didn’t lash out at them though. He could’ve easily taken those claws on his hands and swiped at either of them and left them for dead. But he didn’t. Why?

Was it really Dream in there? Stuck and unable to come out?

George’s mind raced.

His attention was drawn away by a helicopter flying suspiciously close to them. It turned its rotors and flew away.

George looked back at Dream who didn’t bother to hide his whimpering any more and he shriveled up into a ball, his wings overlapping him. He was like a turtle, hiding in his shell. His tail curled around his talons and his wings flapped over his face. He was a giant ball of scales, hiding his face from view.

Sapnap and George exchanged looks.

“What was that about?” Sapnap looked from Dream to George. George did the same but to Sapnap.

“He didn't seem to like that helicopter.” George glanced at the boarded up window in the abandoned building.

“Why, it’s a helicopter.” Sapnap pointed it out.

“And he’s a dragon.” George pointed to the dragon still wrapped up in a ball. Dream whimpered some more, sounding like a hurt dog. They both turned their attention to him.

It was now that George could see the wounds on Dream’s skin.

While Dream unfurled from his turtle like stance, he placed his arms out to balance him. His shirt was a thin white shirt with little polka dots on it, like a hospital shirt, and his pants were like sweats, covering his legs. George could see that there were cuts running up both his forearms and up the entirety of his arm. There were burn marks on his arms and neck and George could see some on his legs as his pants rustled around.

It seemed that Sapnap saw the marks as well because he turned to George, his expression saddened.

“What did they do to Dream?” Sapnap said it in a voice barely above a whisper. George sighed and his shoulders slumped as he thought about it all. Although Dream didn’t flat out say it, but George knew what they did.

“They tortured him.” George faced the ground and Sapnap sucked in a deep breath. “They turned him into a fucking dragon and hurt him.” George felt tears start to poke at his eyes. He didn’t need this now.

He looked up and saw Dream now staring at him. His big, wide, purple eyes seemed to be reading George’s thoughts.

Dream tilted his head slightly as a tear rolled down George’s cheek. Dream watched it fall and splatter on the ground. He hummed softly.

Well, at least he wasn’t growling and snarling at them, baring his teeth. He wasn't backing up either. He just sat, wrapped up in his wings like a burrito, poking his head out to stare at them.

Sapnap sniffled and ran his sleeve across his face. George knew they both needed to think about something else, talk about  _ anything  _ else.

George looked around the room and his gaze fell upon Dream’s clothes.

“Hey Sapnap.” George called his friend.

“Yeah?” Sapnap rubbed his face again and looked up at his friend.

“Look at his clothes.” George pointed to the flimsy clothes Dream had on.

“Looks like laboratory clothes. Or a hospital’s.” Sapnap shrugged.

“If he’s running from these guys, it’s probably best he doesn’t wear the clothes he snuck out in.”

Sapnap turned to him. “Are you suggesting we find him new clothes?”

George nodded. “Yes.” He looked at Dream who was now stretching like a dog or a cat did when they woke up. His claws were outstretched far in front of him. His talons tapped the ground. He stretched his back and lifted his hips high into the air. He straightened his legs and purred softly as he stretched. He rotated his neck, getting rid of any cramps he may have had. His shirt hung loosely and fell down a little as he stretched, showing off his abs he didn’t have before.

Both Sapnap’s and George’s eyes grew wide. Their friend had gotten a bit more buff. He had grown some muscle on his biceps and his stomach was stacked with abs. Sapnap let out a low whistle. George only nodded in agreement.

If it was the old Dream right there, he would have scoffed and laughed at them, telling them to shut up while he blushed. George tried not to think too much about it.

George walked near Dream to examine his clothes some more. Dream flinched back but otherwise didn’t complain in any verbal way. He stared at Dream who only stared back, blinking rapidly.

George knelt down and looked at his clothes. Dream scooted back a bit and paused. George gestured to see Dream’s clothes. Dream just stared blankly at him. George reached for him and Dream growled in response. Okay. Not close enough to the touching stage. George rubbed his cheek, memory from the last time he tried to touch Dream flooded his head. He scooted back and Dream settled down, but didn’t allow George any closer.

George swallowed as Dream wrapped his wing around his arm, hiding it from view. He wasn’t making this any easier for him, was he? George backed up and stood. Dream eyed him a bit, staring him down before turning and stretching again.

George saw how his wings fit through the clothes. Little holes were cut near his scapula where his wings met his back. A hole was made in his pants, only big enough for his tail to peak through.

Dream turned back around and noticed George staring, studying him. Dream growled and bared his teeth.

“Sorry.” George shied back. Dream curled his wings into himself, covering his shirt. So he didn’t like people staring. Understandable.

“He needs better clothes.” George looked up at Sapnap. 

“So just go collect some of Dream’s old clothes.” Sapnap walked forward.

George stared at him blankly. “Dream’s clothes don’t account for the dragon wings and tail.” George gestured to Dream’s black shiny wings. Sapnap just paused.

“So what do you suppose we do then?” Sapnap crossed his hands across his chest.

“Find him better clothes.” George said it like it was obvious.

“What fashion line sells clothes fit for dragons!?”

“I don’t know Sapnap!” George through his hands in the air. Dream only tilted his head at this action. George paused and looked down at his friend. It  _ was  _ Dream, even if he acted like a dragon. George had to help his friend. He needed to figure this out.

“Maybe we could modify some clothes ourselves.” George was just throwing out ideas.

“Yeah, and where are we going to get a sewing machine?” Sapnap rolled his eyes at his snarky remark. George’s mind lit up when he got an idea.

“Bad.” George whirled around to face Sapnap and he pointed at him, smiling.

“Why are you saying I’m bad?” Sapnap tilted his head.

“No, not  _ you’re  _ bad. Bad our friend.” George walked up to Sapnap.

“What about Bad?”

“He has a sewing machine!” George’s smile grew brighter. “I used it for a project a while back.”

“So what, we’re just gonna learn to sew?”

“Bad can teach me.”

“What will make you think he’ll just teach you?” Sapnap sighed after he said that. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. “Forget I said anything.”

Dream crept closer to them, but not to close that they could touch him. He was keeping his distance. He was intrigued in their discussion, even though he understood none of it.

“I’ll call Bad,” George took his phone out of his pocket, “and you will go to the clothing store to get some clothes.”

“Why the hell am I tasked with going to the clothing store!?” Sapnap stepped back in anger.

“Cause I’m gonna sew.” George dialed a number on his phone.

“So  _ I _ need to go to a clothing store?” Sapnap threw his arms in the air.

George took the phone away from his ear. “Well do you want me to practice on your clothes?”

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak but shut it, murmuring something to himself.

The phone was ringing. Dream tilted his head at the noise, memorized by it. Sapnap laughed at him.

_ “Hello?” _ Bad’s voice picked up from the other side. Dream raised his head at the sound of this new person.

“Hi Bad.” George tried to sound as casual as ever but it was difficult with his friend being a dragon right behind him.

_ “Hi?”  _ Bad responded.  _ “What do you want George?” _

“Oh right uhm.” George tried to get to the question he was meaning to ask. “Can I borrow your sewing machine?”

_ “Uhhhhhhhh.” _

“For the night.” George sucked in a breath. Act normal. “I may also need to be taught how to use it.”

_ “Why?” _

George paused and turned to Sapnap. His eyes told Sapnap ‘help me’.

“I don’t know.” Sapnap shrugged, his voice a whisper so Bad didn’t hear him. “You’re… picking up on a new hobby?”

George sighed. He had nothing else to say. “I’m… I’m picking up on a new hobby.” He cringed after he said it.

_ “Uh ok. I guess sewing is a good hobby to pick up.”  _ George was tempted to slap his own face. Sapnap only snickered in the background.

_ “If you can come to my house in an hour, I can teach you.” _

“Uhh.” George pulled the phone away and covered the speaker. He whispered to Sapnap. “Sapnap, what time is it?”

Sapnap pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. “6:27” He put his phone away.

George thought about it, doing the math in his head. “I can do that.” He pulled the phone back up to his ear.

_ “Sounds good. Oh! And make sure to bring your own fabric. You have some right?” _

George pulled away from the phone and turned to Sapnap who shook his head. George put the phone back to his ear.

“Yeah, I’m all set.”

Sapnap slapped his face in frustration at George. Dream stared at Sapnap who dragged his hand down his face. He was confused by his expression.

“Ok see you soon Bad.” George quickly hung up and placed his phone in his pocket. He sighed.

“We don’t have fabric George.” Sapnap crossed his hands.

“Then we’ll go buy some.” George said it like it wasn’t a hassle.

“What about Dream?” Sapnap gestured to their friend who stared at them.

“He’ll be fine here. He was the night before.” George started to head out and Sapnap sighed before following.

“So, what?” Sapnap said as they hurried down the stairs. “I’m getting the clothes?”

“And I’m getting the fabric.” George checked the time. “I have an hour until I need to get to Bad’s.”

“How the hell do you get clothing for winged creatures?” Sapnap pulled out his phone and started searching for ideas or pictures on how people designed clothing for winged animals.

“I don’t know.” George rubbed the back of his neck as they exited the building. “Dream just had some holes in his shirt for his wings.”

“They seemed rough and uncomfortable though.” Sapnap showed a picture to George. It showed a small oval shape in the back of a shirt with wings coming out while leaving the clothes undisrupted.   
  
“Hm.” George rubbed his chin. “Something like that could work.”

They walked to the car and George got in the driver’s seat while Sapnap sat in shotgun.

George drove to a clothing store and dropped Sapnap off. Sapnap turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but George sped off. Sapnap shut his mouth and sighed. He should’ve expected that.

George drove to the fabric store to pick up some supplies. He checked his phone. 7:05. He still had around thirty minutes to get everything.

He walked around the store and glanced at fabric, deciding which one he wanted before realizing it didn’t matter. He shoved all the fabric into his cart. That would have to do.

George ran down the aisles, looking for what else he could use. He ran past his desired item. He halted to a stop and backed up, picking up the clothing zippers. He had to practice on everything. He ran further down the aisle and found some buttons he could practice on. Yes! These were perfect. He ran over and placed them in his cart. He checked the time 7:12.

George sucked in a breath and went to checkout where he proceeded to buy his things. He ran out to his car and stuffed them all in the trunk. He had fifteen minutes to get to Bad’s.

He hopped in his car and drove off.

He arrived at Bad’s house within the hour he had and Bad was waiting for him. He walked into his house and Bad led him to his sewing machine.

George asked him how to attach zippers and buttons to the fabric and how to sew holes and other stuff that would be fit for Dream. Bad spent hours gratefully teaching him. George was gonna be honest, he would have fallen asleep if this wasn’t for his friend.

Bad continued to talk and George felt his phone vibrate. He took it out to see he got a text from Sapnap.

**Gogy, what do you think is Dream’s size?**

**How would I know?**

**Just get something that will fit him.**

**I DON’T KNOW WHAT WILL FIT HIM!**

**…**

**Do you think he grew bigger?**

**With his new appendages and all?**

**He grew wings, not an entirely new torso.**

“George?” George placed his phone away and did as Bad instructed with the sewing machine. Bad nodded when George did well. He went back to teaching and George pulled out his phone again.

**George, I think I’m lost.**

**How the hell did you get lost in a store?**

**Just follow the signs.**

**There are no signs!**

George placed his phone away again and worked with the sewing machine, nearly stabbing his fingers. He yelped and shot his hand back.

“That can happen.” Bad readjusted the fabric and went back to teaching.

**Damn it Sapnap.**

**Just get something that’ll look like it’ll fit him.**

**I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING!**

**Do you ever?**

**This is not the time.**

**Yeah, sure.**

**Ok wise guy.**

**Who has the easier job here?**

**YOU IDIOT!**

**WHAT!? NO!**

**What are you talking about?**

**I AM CURRENTLY LEARNING TO SEW**

**AND YOU ARE BUYING CLOTHES**

**AT A CLOTHING STORE!**

**Oh, wow. Sewing is** **_so_ ** **hard.**

**Apparently so is walking through a store.**

**Shut up.**

**Sewing can’t be that hard.**

**Maybe you just suck at it.**

**I’M A PROGRAMMER! NOT A TAILOR!**

**Whatever.**

**Hey, look at this!**

**I’m gonna get this for him.**

**Will it fit him?**

**Uhhhh...**

**It’s bigger than me.**

**Just get it and come home.**

**But is this a good look for Dream?**

**SAPNAP!**

**I’m joking.**

**I’m getting it.**

**Wait.**

**How will I get home?**

**…**

**George?**

**George!?**

George put his phone away and finished listening to Bad’s lesson. He would pick Sapnap up when he was done, which shouldn’t be much longer.

Bad finished teaching George the basics, and some extra stuff George threw in for his friend, and he gave him his sewing kit. He repeated multiple times to keep it safe.

“Don’t worry.” George said as he stepped out the front door. “I’m not Skeppy. It’ll be safe with me.”

Bad nodded as he grabbed the door. “I trust you George.”

“Thanks again.” George waved to Bad and he waved back before closing the door.

George walked to his car and settled the sewing kit in safely in the back seat. He stared at it for a moment before taking a seat belt and wrapping it around the machine.

See, careful.

George got in his car and drove over to where he left Sapnap. He was sitting by the front of the store with his head resting on his hands. There was a bag of clothes next to him. George honked and Sapnap looked up. He grabbed the bag and headed over to the car, getting in.

He threw the bag in the back and paused at the sewing kit all tied up in a belt.

“Why?” Sapnap turned to him.

“Bad would be furious if I broke it.” Sapnap only shrugged.

“So I see you found your way out of the store.” George laughed.

“Shut up.” Sapnap leaned back in his chair.

They drove back to George’s apartment, ready to help Dream in any way they can.


End file.
